


So This is Love

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Wish (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1634015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel approached me yesterday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide! Just a stocking stuffer! Short and hopefully, sweet.
> 
> Written for Veszelyite

 

 

An angel approached me yesterday. I was on neutral ground, but being greeted by an angel, especially an Angel Master was, at first, beyond my comprehension, but she asked to meet me again. I agreed.

Her beauty surpasses any I have seen. Demons, my kind, are not ugly, but an angel's loveliness cannot be matched. It's a feminine beauty that holds the promise of compassion and kindness. A promise of a woman's touch.

She introduced herself as Hisui despite the fact I already knew. She knew it - the knowledge was clear in her eyes - but I introduced myself in return. Her words - her voice - matched her outside beauty, surprising even me. Demons were not known for their sweet demeanor.

As the meetings continued, something changed. The frequency increased until suddenly we did not want to part.

 _So this is love?_ I thought a bit reluctantly. Falling for an angel, especially an Angel Master, was quite forbidden, but her... She was unforgettable and someone I can't just brush off.

I reached up and gently stroked her face, kissing her lightly. When she didn't move back, I knew she was feeling the same way. Perhaps she would be consent to living on earth with me, away from our duties. 

 


End file.
